Looked After
by bogoalexea
Summary: Bobby's not feeling too well. Eames is right there to help.


Okay guys, I know I've posted a story before this but this one is actually the first one I ever wrote. But I've decided to post it now (and with JamiW pressuring me... You know I'm just kidding:P). I often like to picture them taking care of the other while ill. So one day I decided to right a story just about that:D It's not exactly 'romantic' however things are hinted at.

We all know these characters do not belong to me.

**Looked After**

One afternoon after some case, Goren and Eames were at a bar nearby just chilling out together. After each of them had drunk a glass of beer in silence (there's always an awkward silence between these two. So much to say but nothing comes out…), Eames noticed that Bobby looked pretty flush.

"You ok?" She questioned.

He simply nodded in response without looking at her. At that, Alex just studying him with her eyes as she usually does…

______________

In front of Goren's place, Eames parked the car and noticed an unsteady Bobby trying to make his way out of the door.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked with concern while rushing to his side to try to support him. Touching him, she realized he was feverish. She reached for his forehead to confirm her suspicions; her partner was burning hot.

"Let's get you inside" Eames said supporting him as much as she could with her little self. At his door step, she searched his pockets frantically for his keys and opened the door hastily. With her help, Bobby managed to drop himself on a couch. Seeing him in that state worried her a lot. She went to the pharmacy in his bathroom and took an aspirin bottle that was luckily there. She ran back to him and offered them with a cup of water. He whispered thanks, swallowed a pill and laid down on the couch. He was shivering like if he was unclothed in the bare of winter.

"I'm coming right back" Alex let out while rushing to his bedroom. She took the largest comforter she could fine and ran back to him.

"Here let me…" Bobby was putting up his hands to take the comforter from her. He accepted her requested and let her do the covering.

"You can't stay alone like this. I'm staying for the night." That wasn't a proposition but a statement.

"No… (_a shiver_) I'll be fine. You should go" Bobby said weakly.

"Well, your appearance is saying the contrary" Eames retorted.

Bobby just sighed as he stayed all curled up like a child under the covers. He knew he couldn't make her change her mind. _But inside he was happy she decided to stay. Not only because he wasn't feeling too good but also because he really loves her around him…. He just loves her…_

_______________

With a dim table light on, Eames was sitting on a lazy-boy across from Bobby, keeping an eye on him like a good nurse. She fell into a light sleep but was awaken by shivers and moaning. Goren was all curled up in his sleep shivering restlessly. His face was indicating pain and shining as a result of his perspiration. Alex got a toile and started to wipe the sweat away.

Shaking his shoulder a little, Eames whispered "Bobby… you alright? What's wrong?" He opened his eyes and struggled out "Cr-cramps… I need to get to the bathroom… feeling nauseous"

Unfortunately before Alex could even manage to help him on his feet, Bobby threw up on himself. He was feeling embarrassed. _He hated looking so weak, especially in front of her; this one woman he ever loved this much…_

Eames on the other hand, was just frighten and concerned about him. She never saw him in this state before. She just wanted him to be okay.

________________

They manage to get to the bathroom after some effort. Bobby was on the floor, arms over the toilet seat just waiting for the annoying vomit to come again. Eames now with a wet toile in hand was cleaning the barf from the front of his shirt. He smiled at her with tired painful red eyes and whispered "thank you"

"How are you feeling?" Eames answered.

"Not any better" He confessed putting his face in his hand and suppressing a groan.

"I better get you to a hospital. There's no way…" She was cut short by Bobby heaving. Alex put a hand on his back slightly caressing him in an attempt to ease his pain. Goren clenched his jaw while crossing his hands on his stomach then nodded as a response to her hospital suggestion.

_________________

She had to get the assistance of two male nurses near the ER to get him out of the car: Bobby was out of it.

Fortunately there was a doctor walking through the hallway who spotted the trio bringing in the patient.

"How long has he been like this?" The MD asked while putting a hand on Bobby's forehead and checking his pulse.

"Um, he's been this bad since about thirty minutes" Eames responded anxiously.

Noticing Eames' anxiety the doctor reassured "Take it easy now. He will be okay… It's probably some food poisoning…"

"Guys, get him to an examination room. I'll be right there." He added addressing the nurses.

___________________

After a thorough examination, the diagnosis was confirmed: it was indeed food poisoning.

"You take care of him now" He told Alex with a friendly smile. (Of course, he amused they were together. Well, who wouldn't?)

"I will" Eames affirmed not bothering to clarify the doctor's assumptions. She smiled back and patted Goren's back while the latter gave a weak grin.

"I'll get you two a nurse to help you out" The doctor added sympathetically.

___________________

Since the next the day was Saturday, Eames decided to stay in with Bobby over the week-end and keep an eye on him (like she always does...). _That's one thing he considers himself lucky for: having her by his side every day._

**The End**

*Not sure if this is how food poisoning symptoms go but it worked for my story :rolls eyes:**  
**


End file.
